


The Dead Zone | A Pokemon LeafGreen AU / Gjinka

by Nytelyteable



Category: Pocket Monsters: FireRed & LeafGreen | Pokemon FireRed & LeafGreen Versions
Genre: At Least It Started That Way, Dark, Death, Gijinka, Multi, Nuzlocke, and Sads, kanto
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:21:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23127706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nytelyteable/pseuds/Nytelyteable
Summary: This world is inhabited by wondrous creatures called Pokemon. They are said to be our distant ancestors, for we are each seemingly tied to an evolutionary line. Certain characteristics and powers are shared between us and them, such as wings from our backs and poison from our teeth. But, with all things great, comes responsibility that not everyone can handle.I wish I could tell you that this story is filled with adventure, love, laughter and friendship. But it is not, this is our world.This is Kanto, or at least... what's left of it.(A Pokemon Leafgreen Nuzlocke Gijinka)





	1. Chapter 1

### Prologue.

> Team Rocket. An organization that had gone down in history as one of the most notorious in all the regions, was resurfacing. Giovanni, their leader, takes failure as an opportunity to come back stronger. This time, he was accepting nothing less than success. 
> 
> The XD Project in the Orre region had been a massive leap in research on many fronts. The creation of Shadow Lugia had shown that just maybe... the creation of new types of life was not as far-fetched as first believed. The ability to harness the mind and change it, was terrifyingly powerful. On top of the technology that the Cipher team had also developed to harness the legendary Pokemon gave Giovanni all the confidence he needed to move on with the next part of his plan. 
> 
> A minor interference caused the XD Project to go completely dark and Shadow Lugia was stored away by a research lab in an feeble attempt to purify its heart once again. It never had a chance to respond to treatment before being stolen away by Team Rocket's highest ranking operative and brought to their base in Kanto to be presented directly to Giovanni himself.
> 
> With the legendary Pokemon in the palm of his hands, Giovanni put the most dangerous and destructive plan he had ever made into action. 
> 
> Using Shadow Lugia, Giovanni crossed the Kanto region within a week. Whole cities leveled to the dirt in one attack. It was join or die for the citizens of Kanto as droves of Team Rocket members swept through the cities, forests, and fields. Many fought, and many did not survive. Resistances rose up, and were crushed by Shadow Lugia's mighty power. Then, finally, Giovanni directed his attention to the Indigo Plateau, where the final resistance gathered against him. 
> 
> The Elite Four. Teams of powerful Pokemon that once served as a test for young men and women to prove their skills, were the only thing that stood against Giovanni's ultimate success. 
> 
> Together, the Elites had more than enough power to take down one legendary pokemon, even one as strong as Shadow Lugia. However, older generations of onlookers speak of one... _other_. A mysterious Pokemon that no one had ever seen before. One with such tremendous power, that it single handedly swept the Indigo Plateau without as much as a scratch. The Elite Four was no match.
> 
> Giovanni had won. Team Rocket controlled Kanto, and those that opposed them were forced into hiding. Around Kanto, the other regions fell silent. They sent no help, and measures were taken to close and monitor Kanto's borders. No one allowed in, or out. To them, Kanto was considered a dead zone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \-- Warning;; Chapter contains burning and death, as well as misconceptions on anxiety.
> 
> Enjoy :')

### Chapter One.

> _"This world is inhabited by wondrous creatures called Pokemon. They are said to be our distant ancestors, for we are each seemingly tied to an evolutionary line. Certain characteristics and powers are shared between us and them, such as wings from our backs and poison from our teeth. But, with all things great, comes responsibility that not everyone can handle._
> 
> _I wish I could tell you that this story is filled with adventure, love, laughter and friendship. But it is not, this is our world. This is Kanto, or at least... what's left of it."_
> 
> The sound of rushing footsteps that broke ground through the forest was overwhelmingly loud as two boys pulled branches past their face while ignoring their sting. The smell of smoke surrounded them and grew stronger as they got closer to their destination. "Keep up!" The taller boy in blue yells, vaulting over a log and disappearing ahead. 
> 
> _'I'm trying!'_ The younger one thought, running around the log instead. He stayed quiet and tried his best to focus on getting through. Getting to the end. They had to make it. Ahead, a cliff face appeared out of the treeline and both boys scrambled to a stop and caught their breath. Below, smoke billows out from a large cavern in a grassy clearing. 
> 
> "No.. No way..." Kars, the younger charmander gijinka panted as he held himself up against a boulder. The flame on his tail flickered wildly. 
> 
> "BAILEY!" The only words to leave Quintan's mouth before he started straight down the dirt cliff. He was a squirtle, and was able to use his shell to brace his back against the edge as he shifted downwards.
> 
> "Quintan! Quintain STOP!" Kars lurched forward, trying to grab the squirtles shirt but was brought over the edge instead. He caught his footing, but more or less tumbled down the side, ending up on his back by the end of it. As quickly as he could, he regained his breath and picked himself up, starting after Quintan who had already made his way toward the cavern.
> 
> "You can't go in there! The smoke! You'll DIE!"
> 
> Quintan rounded on Kars, snatched him up by his sweatshirt and raised him up on the toes of his shoes. "NOT as quickly as they will if we don't _fucking_ do something, Kars." He snarled, released Kars and pulled up his own shirt over his mouth and nose. Kars stumbled back as he watched his friend head straight into the cavern. 
> 
> He stood outside the cavern for a long pause, trying to process all this sudden information while keeping his breathing under control. "Shit." Kars knew that Quintan was right. They had to do what they could to save their friends. Their family. Everyone was inside. Kars took one last look at the sky before he headed into the black... 
> 
> \--
> 
> "QUINTAN!"
> 
> No answer. Kars traveled farther down the tunnel. Seemingly, he had no trouble breathing in the heavy smoke. "QUINTAN WHER-" His shout was cut off as he hit the back of the squirtle who was stopped like a brick wall in front of him. "Quin?"
> 
> Kars looked at the boy, before realizing what Quintan was looking out in front of them. They stood at the entrance of their colonies main underground cavern, and strewn across the ground, were bodies. Burned bodies. Slashed bodies. _Lifeless_... bodies.
> 
> "N-.. No." Kars whimpered. "Quintan. She's not here.. She got out.. She-"
> 
> "Kars? Kars.. is that you!" A voice called out from the darkness. Both boys responded instantly and made their way through the haze, toward a back cavern. A stout woman with pale green skin and dark green hair was crouched down over a body laying on the ground. Large leaves were sprouted from her back, but they were singed and damaged beyond recognition. 
> 
> "Mom!" Quintan rushed over first and wrapped his arms around the older woman's shoulders. She seemed to melt into his chest for a long pause. 
> 
> "My son, I'm so glad y-you were not here.." 
> 
> "I should have been here! I could have protected you. I could have done something! I could have saved th-" Quintan's eyes began to well up, and the woman reached forward to wipe them away while shushing him.
> 
> Kars watched, before his eyes drifted to the body in front of Ms.Tina, Quintan's adoptive venusaur mother. His heart sank and he too, rushed forward. "Bay... no no no no no.." His voice whispered, cradling the bulbasaurs head in his lap. Her eyes were closed and she was limp. Kars' eyes soon began to sting.
> 
> "She.. was trying to help others get out. But.. the fire and the smoke... She c-collapsed. I came back through the tunnel to find her... my baby." The woman began to cough and Quintan pulled her closer to himself, kissing the top of her head.
> 
> "Kars, we have to get them out of here." Quintan's voice was stern and very, very angry.
> 
> The charmander nodded, wiping away the tears that rolled down his cheeks. He moved to pick Bailey up, but Quintan pushed him back. "I got her. Help my mom." His eyes were hostile, and Kars shrank back and nodded while Quintain lifted the girl in the air, turned, and headed back into the thick of it.
> 
> Leading Ms.Tina back outside, Kars walked her over to where Quintan was crouched over Bailey in the shade. As he approached, Quintan sweeped his tail under the charmanders legs, sending him to the ground.
> 
> "This is YOUR FAULT!" Quintan screamed, turning on the fire-type again. "I wasn't here to protect MY family because of you!" 
> 
> Kars attempted to stand but the squirtle tackled him back to the ground, pinning him easily. In his defense, Kars lashed out and scratched Quintans neck. "Get off me Quintan! What the hell are you doing?!?" 
> 
> Quintan had tears streaming down his face, which was twisted in anger. He reached his hand back to send a punch into Kars' face, but was stopped when his mother held back his arm. "Boys! ENOUGH!"
> 
> "This is NOT your fault!" She looked at Kars, "Nor it is yours!" Her gaze turned to Quintan. The squirtle lifted himself off of Kars and stepped back, his mother stepping in between them. 
> 
> "This is the fault of Team Rocket, and them _alone_."
> 
> Kars glared angrily at Quintan as Quintan looked away. There is silence between them before Quintan whispered, "I'm going to avenge all of them. Every single life. Tenfold."
> 
> "What? ... Quintan you can't.." Kars' anger faded immediately, replaced instead by a new emotion. The flame on his tail dimmed.
> 
> Quintan moved past his mother and drove Kars back into a tree, getting right into his face. "Don't tell me what the fuck I can and can't do. I _WILL_ , because I'm not scared of the Rockets like _YOU_."
> 
> "QUINTAN!" His mother shouted from behind them.
> 
> "You're always so fucking cautious. Never knowing when to turn off your anxiety riddled brain and just GO. _You_ hesitated, and now most of our village is dead and Bailey is DYING." 
> 
> ' _Turn it off?!_ ' Kars felt his chest tighten and his breath quicken, but his eyes switched from Quintan, to Ms.Tina, to Bailey.
> 
> Kars' voice was quiet, barely a squeak. "You mean she's not...?"
> 
> Quintan too, looked over at his sister. A pause filled the air until his mother answered, "She's alive... barely. But boy's please... stop fighting." The woman had tears streaming down her face as she pleaded. Quintan's fists tightened against his side and he slammed one into the tree next to Kars' head.
> 
> "Sorry Momma... but once I kill the ones who did this to us, I'm going to kill his ass too." He snarled, getting in Kars' face again. "You're useless, Kars. Good for fucking nothing. We should have gotten rid of you like the council wanted. Fire types bring nothing but trouble anywhere they go!"
> 
> Kars' gaze hardened, but tears still fell from his eyes. "If that's how you feel, then fine! I'll be ready..." He had managed to keep his voice steady while trying to duck away and step towards Bailey, but Quintan stepped into his line of sight to block him.
> 
> "Get the fuck out of here, Kars. I don't want you anywhere near my family."
> 
> The two boys locked eyes, and Kars attempted to step forward again, but Quintan lunged. Kars ducked away from the squirtle but lost his footing and fell to the ground. He scrambled up just as Quintan aimed a kick at the dirt he had been lying in. Kars took a last look at the two grass-types huddled together in the shade, before he disappeared into the bushes in the opposite direction. 
> 
> Footsteps sounded behind him for a few minutes before they faded away. Kars ran longer, just to make sure. Finally, once he was out of breath, he leaned into a tree and glanced behind him. ' _Maybe you're right, Quintan. It is my fault._ ' His thoughts were loud, and intruding. His head hung low and the tears began again, ' _Bailey. I'm sorry that I have to leave without saying goodbye._ ' 
> 
> His body shook, and he took several seconds before he stumbled further, into the tall grass ahead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \-- Off to work! Expect the next chapter in a few days. Feel free to follow me on twitter, @Nytelyteable, for (possible) updates!
> 
> \-- P.S. I need to figure out how to code things better, hopefully this looks okay for now.


	3. Chapter 3

### Chapter 2

> Darkness had fallen long before Kars had managed to sleep. His dreams were riddled with blurring colors, muffled voices, and the overwhelming fear of something he could only feel. He awoke with a startled gasp, his hand reached out and steadied himself against the tree he had been leaning against. Overhead, he could see it was still dark as the stars twinkled through the cascade of leaves.
> 
> It was dangerous, sleeping out in the open. He had covered his tail best he could, but a faint orange glow was still noticeable through the small stack of rocks. _'Fire-types bring nothing but trouble'_ ... Kars sighed. He had been the first fire-type allowed to stay in the forest since the initial Team Rocket attack, and he still wasn't sure why. 
> 
> Kars had grown up in this small forest. He had been found by the colony that lived in the cavern. They didn't really have a collective name, they just knew that they were all that was left of this part of the region. So, they cared for each other. They were family. But, Kars had always felt like an outsider. It had been twenty years since the attack, and Kars had been found in the rubble of civilization just a day after. A bad omen, he was called.
> 
> Kars reached up and rubbed the top of his head through his orange hair before struggling to stand. His body felt sore, like he had been punched by a squirtle. He rolled his shoulders back and stretched his arms out before he realized there was a figure staring at him from the tree across from him. Kars jumped into the air and screeched. The figure rushed forward and put their hand over Kars' mouth to stop the noise. 
> 
> "ShhhHH"
> 
> They were much closer then, and Kars can make out the features under the shadowy hood. His brow scrunched and he quieted down almost immediately. He recognized this face. The hand slowly dropped away and they pulled their hood back as well.
> 
> "Arcadia? What are you doing.. ?" Kars asked, noticeably on edge as he took a step back away from her to get even the smallest bit of distance. The girl, her brown hair pulled back into a ponytail and her wings shifting at her side, frowned.
> 
> "I saw what you did this afternoon. I had managed to escape but.. I was too afraid to go back in."
> 
> She looked away and wiped her face with one of her sleeves. Kars heart sank a bit.
> 
> "It's alright. I wouldn't have wanted to do it either.."
> 
> "But you did."
> 
> Kars huffed softly at her insistence. He shuffled his foot against a rock before looking back at her as she stared expectantly, as if waiting for _him_ to do something. 
> 
> "Why did you follow me? Our home was burned to the ground and I'm to blame."
> 
> Arcadia stretched out one of her wings to allow her to pull her backpack off her back. She seemingly ignored his ending comment and played off the question instead. 
> 
> "I have a map! It's.. well it's what Kanto used to look like before we were born." She explained while she kneeled down and put the map on the grass. The darkness wasn't much help in seeing it, and she glanced at Kars' tail. "You mind?" 
> 
> Kars shifted down to his knees as well and brought his tail closer to the map, careful not to get too close. Arcadia eyed his tail for a moment before she pointed at a green spot on the corner of the map. "Look, we're right here. There used to be a town here, but my mom told me that a lot of grass-types had used their powers to terraform this area so it would be harder to recognize."
> 
> Kars' eyes shifted between the map and the space around them. Did it really look like that? That seemed unlikely but, he didn't have anyone to ask about it. All they had was this map. Was there once a building where they were standing right now? Kars shifted around, his tail wafting past Arcadia who leaned away while he looked.
> 
> "Did you hear me?"
> 
> "What?"
> 
> Arcadia sighed, "I said, there are Rockets and rogues all in these woods. We have a better chance of sticking together to beat them."
> 
> "Beat them?"
> 
> "Yeah... Don't you want to?"
> 
> "Beat them..."
> 
> There's a confused look shared between them and Kars sat back while his head shook. "No.. No, I don't want anything to do with them. I want to avoid them and live my life somewhere where there aren't any Rockets or rogues or squirtles."
> 
> Arcadia frowned and her wings drooped. Kars frowned too and looked away. The two were never very close. They grew up together, sort of. They were at least around the same age, but their friend groups never quite interacted with each other. In fact, none of the other kids ever really interacted with Kars, but at least Arcadia had always been nice when they had spoken. 
> 
> _'Am I a coward? Should I be going after them? Should I want revenge too... ?'_ Kars' thoughts began to swarm, and he subconsciously leaned back into the tree again. He lowered his head into his knees. _'You hesitated! ... Just GO! You're useless!'_
> 
> The pidgy's eyes narrowed and she watched Kars as he pulled back. Her head tilted slightly and she could see his eyes squeezed shut behind his knees. "Kars. Hey." She reached out, touching his arm. It was very warm. He didn't react to her. His tail began to flare, then dim, and then flare up again. She took her hand off his arm and slumped, uncertain on what she should do.
> 
> _'Why are we even out here Kars? This is far away from the cavern.'_  
>  _'I want to be stronger like you Quin.. but I want to make sure nothing bad happens. You can put out any fires I might set, so I need you here.'_
> 
> _'You can't get better unless you lighten up.'_  
>  _'I'm scared, everyone's always told me to keep myself under control..'_
> 
> _'Keep your mind under control, and you'll keep your fire under control.'_
> 
> Kars could feel Arcadia's hand, but couldn't bring his mind together to even say anything to her. It all swirled by like rapids. Thoughts of the past day, thoughts of the past week. Thoughts of the past few hours... 
> 
> _'This is YOUR fault! I wasn't here to protect my family! This is-'_
> 
> Arcadia reached her arms forward and wrapped Kars in the best hug she could manage. Her wings too, stretched from her back and covered him. The warmth that grew in that small space snapped Kars from his thoughts and he flinched, but then relaxed. The two stayed like that for a moment before Arcadia pulled away, watching with a gentle stare.
> 
> "You're right. It was my fault, and I need to do something about it." Kars said finally, moving to get up. There is a glimpse of confusion that crossed Arcadia's face before she responded.
> 
> "No. Kars, I didn't mean it-"
> 
> "But that's what it is." Kars cut her off while he brushed the dirt off his pants. "And that's how it's going to be." His voice more stern than he had ever managed before. She looked away and said nothing in return, eyes back down at the map. She fluffed her feathers, settling her wings to her side again.
> 
> "I've... heard there is a Team Rocket base to the north. We can start there. But.."
> 
> Kars had bent over to tie his shoe, and turned his attention to Arcadia as she spoke. 
> 
> "Well, it's through the Black Forest."
> 
> There is a silence shared between the two as Kars let her words settle. As young children, they were all taught the ' _safe_ ' borders. And they were all taught never to travel to the Black Forest. It was easy to get lost in there, both physically and mentally. The charmander sighed, straightened up again and stuffed his hands in his sweater pocket.
> 
> "I'll burn down the whole forest if I have to."
> 
> Arcadia's eyes widened a bit and she looked away as she spoke, "Lets not deal with fire more than we have too.." Kars felt a bitter pang in his chest and he lowered his head. She looked back at him, realizing how she worded things, and quickly added, "Wait, Kars I didn't mean it like that." But the boy had already started to walk. She quickly rolled up the map and put it back in the bag before heading off after him, mentally kicking herself in the process.


	4. Chapter 4

### Chapter 3

> Two pillars loomed ahead of them. Old ruins of a building that was once there. Scattered rocks and boulders in the area were one of the only indications left. Arcadia and Kars stood on either side of an oak tree and watched the entrance of the Black Forest. There was silence between them for a long time before they heard a rustling behind them. Kars turned quickly, but was tackled and tripped over a rock underneath his feet.
> 
> Arcadia screeched as something hit her as well. Both of them ended up on the ground next to each other, but they scrambled up and kept their backs together. In front of them, three feathered assailants looked ready to attack again. One of them eyed Kars tail and looked a little wary. 
> 
> "You kids are far from where you come from huh?" One of them sneered. Arcadia's feathers ruffled and she snapped back, "Why does that matter to you?" The man lashed out at her, but Kars pulled her away from his attack and turned her, stepping in to face this pidgey thug instead. There was a heavy glare in the charmanders eyes.
> 
> "It just means no ones coming to help you." He smirked, and Kars could feel his anger grow. Arcadia clenched her fists, leaning into Kars' back. He was growing warmer. She stepped forward, "How naive to think we would need any help." Her wings spread in a snap, and it kicked up dirt and sand into the air. The pidgey took to the air and was followed quickly by one of the other pidgey thugs, leaving Kars on the ground with the rest.
> 
> He crouched, and tried to think about what he had learned before. Quintan had taught him a lot of fighting moves, but he had never been very good. He could feel the warmth inside him, and he clenched his fists. Both of the pidgeys rushed forward, one of them aiming to catch him by his waist, but he was nimble enough to dodge and use his tail to trip them as they went by. The next one, however, got a punch in on his cheek. Leaving a large scrape behind. The pidgeys, like Arcadia, had sharp fingernails that dug in like razors. 
> 
> "Shit." Kars spat blood to the ground, looked back at the pidgey and lifted his fists. They both shared blows and eventually Kars had to take a step back. The other pidgey got up again, looking angry. Together, they backed him into a tree and Kars knew he had to do something else. Was he strong enough? Above him, Arcadia and the thug seemed to be locked together in the air, but she managed to move back and hit a heavy punch in his jaw that sent him down a few levels.
> 
> One of the pidgeys reached down, grabbed some dirt from the ground and threw it at Kars' eyes. He raised his arm to shield himself and the other lurched forward, punching him in his gut. He doubled over and began coughing as the men came closer, ready to lay into him.
> 
> "Kars! I'm sorry about what I said! You shouldn't fear your own flame!"
> 
> Arcadia called from up above after seeing him get cornered. "These people won't stop, do whatever you have to!" She moved from sight then, the other pidgey flew straight for her, wrapped his arms around her waist and crashed her into a tree.
> 
> Kars managed to step back away from a kick to his legs and the fire on his tail flared. He crouched down and his hands began to spark. The two attackers step back, looking between each other nervously. The charmander looks up, his eyes both scared and angry. "My turn." His fingertips caught fire, one by one. 
> 
> The pidgeys stepped back again, and one of them turned to run. Kars stood and lashed one hand out, sending embers flying. Catching the running pidgey, it burned at his wings. The charmanders other hand flicked towards the first, and the pidgey screamed. He held his face as the embers burned at his eyes. This pidgey too, turned and ran. 
> 
> Kars listened for more, and could hear rustling in a tree not too far away. He ran toward it, and could see Arcadia and the last pidgey in the branches. She had her wings tangled, but landed a well placed kick on her attacker and sent him from the tree onto the ground. Kars leapt forward, holding the man down while she untangled herself, and dropped from the tree next to them.
> 
> She was breathing heavily, but still walked forward, kneeling next to the man and pulling him forward by his shirt while Kars held his hands near their face. "You lowlifes work for Team Rocket?"
> 
> "Rockets? Nah they don't hang out on this side of the forest."
> 
> "You're wrong about that. What else can you be wrong about?" Arcadia lifted his head closer to Kars' flame fingers and he whimpered. Kars glanced at Arcadia, a little scared himself of her sudden change in tone. Was she okay?
> 
> "Okay okay! We really are not Rockets... but we did see them recently! They were in the forest to the south!"
> 
> Arcadia pulled the pidgey away again and he relaxed a bit. She stared, waiting for him to continue.
> 
> "There was a small group of them, it didn't seem like they were up to much. We didn't follow them, and we didn't engage. They came back through a few hours later and headed back towards Pewter City"
> 
> "Pewter City? That's the... city through the forest right?" Kars asked, and the man nodded to confirm. Kars pulled his hands away completely, and they put themselves out in small puffs of smoke. Arcadia, seeing this, moved away too. They let the man go. He scrambled up and ran off in the same direction his friends had gone. Once he was out of sight, both Kars and Arcadia let out a sigh of relief, melting to the ground. Kars hands began to shake.
> 
> "You haven't eaten much.." Arcadia spoke while pulling her backpack off her back again. Kars watched as she shuffled through before she pulled out a thing of bread and handed it to him. His heart was still racing, and he hunched over to eat. Arcadia watched and frowned before scooting over to sit near him and let him lean on her while he ate. 
> 
> "Not bad for our first fight though.. Huh?"
> 
> "You've... got a _lot_ more experience... it seems."
> 
> Arcadia let out a small laugh. "My friends were rougher than they seemed. I picked up a lot from them."
> 
> "Even so! You both did really well!" 
> 
> A new voice caused both of them to jump in alarm. Arcadia flipped over immediately on her feet, wings spread and partially covered Kars. In front of them, a boy in purple with large ears and curled tail. He quickly threw up his hands, "Woah! Hey hold on. I'm not trying to hurt anyone."
> 
> "Try not sneaking up on them if that's the story you're going to go with." Arcadia sneered, helping Kars to his feet with her wing. He put his hand on her feathers, and she lowered it, letting him step forward. 
> 
> "What do you want then?" Kars asked.
> 
> "I saw your fight. You guys did really well against three people for only being a few nobodies I've never even seen before!" The boy spoke, and both Arcadia and Kars said nothing. The rattata clasped his hands together and clicked his tongue. "Alright.. Well I also heard you guys were looking for the Rockets. I know where they are! And who can help us get there!"
> 
> "Us?" Arcadia frowned, glancing at Kars. The charmander kept a straight face, watching the boy. He seemed younger than them by the way he acted, but not by much. He was smiling. He had never not been smiling since he had shown up.
> 
> "My name is Coal! I've lived in this area my whole life. Trust me! I can help you guys."
> 
> Arcadia shook her head. "Nah. No Way."
> 
> "Alright."
> 
> "WHAT?"
> 
> Arcadia turned on Kars, brushing her wing across him and he took a step back. He shook his head, looking over at the boy before back at her. "He doesn't seem too dangerous. If he's willing to help then why not. If he turns on us... well like he said, we've already done well. Right?"
> 
> The pidgey stared at Kars as he spoke, then turned to look back at the rattata as he continued.
> 
> "Arcadia.. We've only heard stories of places beyond us. All we have is a map, and who knows how accurate it really is." Kars said, and Arcadia took a step back and sucked her teeth at him. "Fine." She looked toward Coal.
> 
> "If you so much as _squeak_ weirdly. I'll dig my talons in you."
> 
> Kars raised an eyebrow at her. Coal raised his hands up again, "I swear I'll be good. I have someone else who can help us. She knows the Black Forest better than me. Come on!" The boy turned, heading back the way he had emerged. Kars looked at Arcadia, then began to follow after. 


End file.
